Adopted!
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: Kidd is rather flustered at the surprise Black Star has for him and his father during a festival in Death City. Wonder what the surprise was...


**Author's Note: An Interweb friend of mine told me about an instance in which she and a few of her friends deemed one another certain characters of Soul Eater. She had been the one to show "Shinigami-sama" the plushie (of Jack Skellington). Meanwhile, the one that had been "Kidd" snarled and glowered at the plushie and said the simple words of, "He is just adopted!" That is where I got the idea for this story! Thanks for the idea! ^^**

* * *

Black Star had always been loud and obnoxious but not enough to the point that he annoyed Death the Kidd. He was tolerable to an extent and proved to be a strong Meister. Despite his unnecessary exclamations, he always made up for it in some obscene way. Kidd did not appreciate his idiocy nor did he like being able to wake up in the morning because of the high-pitched laughter from across Death City and not because of his alarm clock...

Regardless, Kidd did not dislike Black Star too much. Until now...

It had all started after class at Shibusen. Soul and Maka, along with Black Star and Tsubaki were chatting excitedly just outside the main doors and, as Kidd approached them, decided to stop by and tune into their conversation.

"--It's this weekend and everybody who's anybody is going! That means that me, the great Black Star, must go! I am bigger than all of you and everyone will soon know my presence!"

Tsubaki only smiled apologetically to everyone before she seemed to take notice of Kidd, Liz, and Patti.

"Hello, Kidd." She said quietly. Black Star continued talking.

"I am close to surpassing God and all of you will be jealous of my greatness and--"

"Hi Kidd!" Maka smiled and waved at them politely.

"Hyoo-hah! I'm the great and unbeatable Black Star! No one dares try and steal my spotlight for they know that I'm bigger than everyone! Not to mention--!"

Soul nodded his head and smirked, acknowledging them. Kidd silently scoffed at his attempt at being cool. Black Star was the only one who had yet to cease talking about how "great" he was. Finally, Kidd spoke up.

"Hey, Black Star, what were you talking about before? Something about this weekend?"

Black Star looked at him for a moment, obviously trying to remember what it was he was talking about, before he grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah! The Skull Festival!"

"Skull Festival? Sounds fun!" Patti chimed in, clapping her hands and giggling. Liz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does sound fun." She commented lightly.

"What is it?" Kidd asked, still staring at Black Star.

"It's this new festival that Death City is holding! It's got tons of games, music, and stuff to buy! I heard it's gonna be great! Just like me!"

Ignoring the conceited added statement to his explaination, Kidd turned to the others.

"Are you guys going?"

Maka and Soul exchanged glances and Maka nodded and smiled. "We were talking about going together – all of us. You're welcoming to come too, Kidd!"

"C'mon, Kidd, let's go too!" Patti said, tugging at his sleeve. Kidd ignored her and looked to Tsubaki, who nodded. Black Star grinned and clapped Kidd on the shoulder.

"You should come, Kidd! It's gonna be great!"

Kidd looked to his twin guns, who both nodded in agreement. Finally, he smiled lightly to the others.

"Alright, I'll come too."

* * *

"HYA-HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Black Star exclaimed happily as he munched on a large candied pumpkin (much like a candied apple, but it is a miniature pumpkin). Tsubaki held a small key chain of a skull she had bought, studying the small detail that was engraved on its silver surface. As the two turned a corner, they spotted Soul and Maka, both buying a large, greasy something that smelled heavenly.

"HEY! SOOOUL! MAKAAA! OVER HERE!" Black Star yelled, waving frantically. The two approached them, Soul already eating ravenously on whatever it was they had purchased. Tsubaki noticed, as Maka ate, that she wasn't even sure what it was.

"It ain't as good as a kishin egg, but it's not bad!" Soul said between mouthfuls. Maka nodded in agreement. Black Star looked around frantically, looking almost worried, for Death the Kidd, Liz, and Patti.

"Hey, where's--?"

"Right here."

Soul, Maka, Star, and Tsubaki turned to see Kidd approaching them, Liz and Patti at his flanks and looking around.

"Whaddaya thing, Kidd?!" Star asked, grinning. Kidd nodded in approval.

"It's a lot better than I thought it would be." He said, examining the scenery of all the balloons of skulls floating up into the air and the numerous tents that were propped up in the narrow streets. The sounds and smells of food was almost overwhelming.

"Lacks in decent symmetry though.." He muttered, obviously annoyed at that fact. Liz and Patti tensed, ready to comfort him should another one of his depression bouts occur. Luckily, it didn't and they relaxed.

The group walked along, one making the occasional purchase or Black Star declaring his greatness at random times. Just as the day was near its end, Black Star spotted a particular tent that was selling small novelty items.

"Hold on one second, guys!" He said before rushing off into the direction of the tent. The group shuffled over and away from the flow of people, waiting for their friend to return.

"Good evening, you six!" Came the familiar voice of Shinigami-sama. They all turned and waved.

"What are you doing here, Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Just here for some old fashioned fun, I guess. I wanted to be apart of the fun too!"

"Will you be here long, chichiue?" Kidd inquired. His father shook his head.

"Just passing through." He said cheerfully. Just then, after what seemed ages, the self-acclaimed "superior of God" returned. One hand was behind his back and he smiled deviously. At the sight of Shinigami-sama, he giggled and pulled out a rather large plushie of a skeleton.

"Look, Shinigami-sama! It's your long-lost son!"

Shinigami-sama chuckled at Star's humor, while everyone looked to Kidd for a response. He glowered at Black Star and the plushie, his hands twitching as though ready to use Patti and Liz to destroy the decrepit thing. Soon after, the great Shinigami departed from them and yet, Kidd had not said a word since the introduction of the plushie.

"Are you alright, Kidd?" Soul asked, moving over next to him as they walked. Kidd clenched his hands into fists and glowered back at the plushie, which remained clutched in Star's arms while he chattered happily to Tsubaki and Patti.

"He is just adopted!!!"


End file.
